Home Is Where The Heart Is
by dancewithcheerios
Summary: One-shot Brittana acerca de cómo me imagino la reconciliación entre ellas. Santana regresa a Lima para la fiesta de San Valentín de Sugar. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con Brittany después de tanto tiempo?


**Nota: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
**

**Nota 2: Este one-shot también lo publiqué en Gleeklatino :)  
**

**Home is where the heart is**

_12 de febrero._

—Por última vez, no iré.

—_¡Por favor Santana!_ —rogaba Quinn— _Prometimos que haríamos nuestra segunda reunión en San Valentín. Aparte, Lima es nuestro hogar y no es malo volver de vez en cuando._

Santana resopló molesta, mientras sostenía su celular entre su oreja derecha y su hombro, a la vez que cargaba una pila de libros y cuadernos en sus brazos e iba camino a su habitación.

—Quinn, entiéndeme. No quiero ir para ver el espectáculo de todos felices y vomitando arco iris, mientras tengo que soportar a Boca de Trucha succionando a Brittany con esos enormes labios.

—_No voy a dejar de insistir y lo sabes. Si es necesario iré a buscarte a Louisville._

—¿Si digo que sí vas a dejar de molestarme? —preguntó la morena un tanto cansada ante tanta insistencia por parte de Quinn.

—_¡Sí!_

—Está bien —suspiró Santana— Iré, y si me da una depresión será TU culpa.

—_La pasaremos bien, ya lo verás._

—Eso espero. Nos vemos —cortó la comunicación y se tiró a su cama.

Quinn había estado llamando a Santana todos los días, desde el 1 de febrero en que les llegaron las invitaciones para la fiesta de Sugar, 'Sugar Shack', en Breadstix. Apenas recibió el correo electrónico que le avisaba de la fiesta, miles de recuerdos del año anterior invadieron su mente. Recordó lo bien que la pasó con Brittany, en ese entonces su novia. Recordó los besos que se dieron a lo largo de la noche, los bailes que compartieron y sobre todo, el amor que se transmitieron. Fue su primer San Valentín como novias oficiales, aunque los años anteriores celebraban esa fecha de igual forma.

—Mi vida es patética. Odio San Valentín —se dijo.

_13 de febrero_

Santana terminó de preparar sus cosas para partir a Lima, donde pasaría unos días con sus padres, y además, iría a la fiesta de San Valentín de Sugar. Aún le costaba creer que había aceptado la petición de Quinn de ir, pero es que a veces la rubia podía ser demasiado insistente.

—¿Estarás bien? Digo, verás a tu ex novia justo en el Día de los Enamorados. No creo que sea algo... bonito.

—Soy Santana Lopez, me pondré en 'modo perra' y todo estará bien —contestó a su compañera de habitación, Kate.

—Eso espero, porque aún recuerdo los horribles días que pasaste cuando terminaste con ella y venías a descargarte conmigo, la pobre Kate —bromeó, haciendo que Santana riera.

—Te juro que si no fueras heterosexual, intentaría algo contigo —siguió el juego.

—Me halagas, pero tengo novio y lo amo —se acercó a Santana y la abrazó— Sabes que si necesitas hablar, gritar, llorar o simplemente escuchar alguno de mis chistes estúpidos, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento del día.

—Gracias Kate, eres una gran amiga —sonrió.

—Ahora debes irte, porque de lo contrario, tu autobús se irá —dijo Kate, agarrando una de las maletas de Santana y llevándola hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Me estás echando? No te traeré nada de Lima —bromeó Santana— Adiós Kate, cuídate y no hagas demasiado escándalo con tu novio mañana —guiñó un ojo.

—¡Atrevida! —rió y la volvió a abrazar— Adiós Santana.

El taxi que iba a llevar a Santana hasta la estación de autobuses ya estaba esperándola afuera. El viaje hasta allí fue corto y la morena no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba a punto de ver a Brittany, desde el Día de Acción de Gracias cuando la vio por última vez. Luego, le llegó la noticia de que empezó a salir con Sam y su mundo se vino abajo. Intentó rehacer su vida, haciéndose la idea de que lo suyo con la rubia no habría funcionado, pero no había un solo día en que no pensara en ella y se arrepintiera de haber terminado su relación.

Ya en la estación de autobuses, llamó a Quinn para avisarle que ya estaba saliendo de Louisville, para que no se preocupara y fuera hasta allí a buscarla.

—_¡Santana!_

—Hola Quinn —saludó al otro lado de la línea— Sólo llamo para decirte que en minutos sale mi autobús a Lima.

—_Me alegra oír que no intentaste huir _—rió— _Te estaré esperando Lopez._

—Okay —escuchó que llamaban para abordar su autobús— Me están llamando, hablamos en unas horas. Adiós.

—_Adiós San, buen viaje._

Cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a su autobús, con un gran nudo en la garganta al imaginarse que en pocas horas estaría en el sitio donde todo empezó.

—¡Lopez! —exclamó Quinn cuando tuvo a Santana lo suficientemente cerca.

Las amigas se fundieron en un abrazo, como signo de que la pelea que tuvieron en la última reunión, estaba completamente olvidada.

—Es extraño volver, después de tantos meses —dijo Santana pensativamente.

—Sí —suspiró la rubia— Pero el caso es que estaremos todos juntos para pasarla genial. ¿Quieres ir a la casa de tus padres o vamos primero a Breadstix a comer algo? Es la hora de la cena y muero de hambre.

Con sólo escuchar la palabra 'Breadstix', a Santana se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago.

—Prefiero ir a casa —contestó la latina— Estoy cansada y quiero ver a mis padres. Puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres...

—¡Me encantaría! —contestó entusiasmadamente.

—¿Por qué estás tan emocionada? —preguntó Santana, ante la rareza de ver a Quinn en tal estado de emoción.

—Digamos que veré a alguien y me muero de felicidad —guiñó un ojo.

—¿Trajiste a tu novio contigo?

—No —negó rotundamente— Lo dejamos cuando volvió con su esposa, y entonces he estado hablando con otra persona.

—¿Puckerman?

—No, tengo malas experiencias con él —bromeó.

—¿No me digas que te volverás a tirar a Hudson, ahora que ya no está con el hobbit? —preguntó Santana incrédula.

—Tampoco, ya lo verás mañana.

Quinn cambió de tema rápidamente, evitando cualquier mención de la misteriosa persona a quien estaba tan emocionada por ver. Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de los Lopez, y todo fue alegría y lágrimas por el reencuentro de padres e hija.

—¡Me alegro tanto de verte! —decía Maribel Lopez, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hija.

—Yo también mamá, pero me asfixias —protestó Santana.

La cena entre los Lopez y Quinn fue de lo más amena. No pudieron evitar contar anécdotas de los tiempos en que ambas chicas eran las reinas del McKinley, aunque en todo momento se guardaron de nombrar a Brittany, ya que sabían que era un tema sensible para la latina.

—Tengo que regresar a mi casa —dijo Quinn mirando la hora— Mi mamá me matará por llegar tarde.

—Esperamos verte pronto Quinn, siempre serás bienvenida —se despidió Maribel.

—Nos vemos mañana Fabray —dijo Santana mientras daba un corto abrazo a su amiga.

—¡Adiós! —exclamó Quinn subiendo a su auto y yéndose de allí.

Santana regresó al comedor, donde sus padres estuvieron interrogándole sobre Louisville y otras cosas, hasta que el sueño los venció y fueron a dormir.

_14 de febrero_

Santana estaba sentada al borde de su cama, mentalizándose que nada podía herirla o hacerla sentirse triste. Estaba decidida a ignorar a Brittany, y si esta se acercaba a ella, utilizaría a Quinn como escudo o algo así.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Maribel asomándose a la puerta de la habitación de Santana.

La morena asintió lentamente, y su madre notó que algo no estaba bien, así que fue y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa Santana? —indagó Maribel.

—Nada, es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa por ver a los chicos de nuevo —contestó la morena.

—¿Segura que no es porque verás a Brittany después de tanto?

Santana aspiró bastante aire y luego lo soltó de golpe, a la par que asentía.

—Mira Santana, Brittany y tú son almas gemelas. Están hechas la una para la otra, y lo supe desde antes que vengas y nos digas: _'Mami, papi, soy gay'_.

—No lo somos. Ella me olvidó y ahora está con Sam, y por lo que me dijeron, están muy felices juntos.

—No te enojes por lo que te voy a decir, pero todo esto es porque tú lo quisiste.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? —preguntó Santana molesta.

—Tú dijiste que lo más maduro sería que terminen y que rehagan sus vidas —contestó Maribel.

—Y lo sigo sosteniendo, la distancia es la peor enemiga de las parejas.

—No Santana, ustedes podrían haberlo logrado todo —Maribel tomó la mano de su hija y la sostuvo entre las suyas— Cuando hay amor, todo es posible.

—Pero por lo visto ella no me amaba lo suficiente como para esperarme —dijo la morena— Esta ruptura sólo era algo temporal, hasta que se gradúe y nos vayamos juntas a Nueva York.

—Pero recuerda que no puedes atarla para siempre con promesas que no saben si se van a cumplir —acotó Maribel dulcemente.

—Yo cumplo mis promesas —respondió Santana tercamente— Iba a volver por ella y seríamos felices para siempre, a pesar de lo cursi que suena eso.

—Sólo te diré que jamás dejes de luchar, siempre hay esperanzas. El amor sobrepasa todos los errores y malas decisiones que tomamos —sonrió a Santana.

—Quinn me dijo que Lima siempre será mi hogar, pero desde que no estoy con Britt, este es sólo un sitio más en el mundo —suspiró Santana.

La bocina del auto de Quinn se escuchó, así que Santana se levantó rápidamente y Maribel no pudo responder.

—Tengo que irme, adiós —se despidió de su madre.

Maribel la acompañó hasta la puerta, donde se despidieron una vez más y le dio unas cuantas recomendaciones a su hija, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que Santana salía.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Quinn cuando Santana subió al auto.

—No, pero fingiré que sí —contestó la morena.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, ya que la latina estaba en su propio mundo, sumida en sus pensamientos, y Quinn no quería interrumpirla. Apenas estacionaron frente a Breadstix, el corazón de la morena empezó a latir violentamente. La rubia se percató de que las cosas no estaban bien, así que sonrió a su Santana para animarla un poco.

—No te pongas así, ¿está bien? —dijo Quinn— Estarás conmigo toda la noche y la pasaremos genial. Nos emborracharemos con Puck y olvidaremos todas nuestras penas.

—No quiero interrumpir tu cita... —protestó Santana.

—Puede unirse a nosotras, mientras más somos es mejor —rió— ¿Vamos?

—Sí.

Bajaron del auto y Santana sentía que sus piernas se volvían como de gelatina. Su corazón seguía amenazando con salir por su boca y sus manos sudaban descontroladamente.

—¡Santana! ¡Quinn! —exclamó Sugar al verlas llegar.

—Hey Sug, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Quinn, mientras Santana intentaba sonreír.

—De maravillas. El lugar está lleno, lo que significa que 'Sugar Shack' tiene mucho éxito —sonrió.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo amablemente Quinn— Vamos Santana.

Arrastró a la morena hasta una mesa vacía, y pidieron algo de beber.

—Esto es lo más deprimente del mundo —se quejaba Santana al ver a todas las parejas enamoradas besuqueándose a su alrededor— Hasta Porcelana y el Warbler se arreglaron, mientras tanto, yo lo único que hago es arruinar todo.

—Deja de lamentarte y disfruta de esto —pidió Quinn— Olvídalo todo por esta noche.

—No sé si pueda...

En ese momento, Santana dirigió su vista a la puerta justo en el instante en que Brittany entraba acompañada de Marley, ambas riendo risueñamente.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, por favor —dijo nerviosamente mirando a Quinn.

—Ni lo sueñes Santana, contrólate —advirtió la de ojos verdes.

Brittany no se percató de la presencia de la latina, y fue a sentarse con Marley, Jake, Unique, Sugar y Artie.

—¿Dónde estás? —susurró Quinn.

—¿Te dejaron plantada? —se burló Santana.

—¡Cállate!

Pidieron más bebidas, y hablaron de diferentes tonterías, hasta que Quinn encontró a quien buscaba.

—Te abandono por un rato. No te vayas —dijo a Santana.

La morena asintió y acompañó con la vista a Quinn. Para su sorpresa, su amiga fue a entablar conversación con Rachel, quien estaba acompañada de Blaine y Kurt.

—¡No me esperaba esto de Fabray! —exclamó la morena para sí misma— Frankenteen va a querer morir.

—¿Con quién hablas Santana?

Una voz que conocía demasiado bien había preguntado algo. Santana levantó la vista lentamente y se encontró de lleno con Brittany.

—¿También hablas con los duendes invisibles? No lo sabía —sonrió y se sentó al lado de la latina, quien estaba rígida en su lugar— Te vi sentada sola y vine a hacerte compañía, ¿cómo estás? No sabía que vendrías.

—Bi-bien —contestó Santana como pudo.

—Pues no parece... —agregó Brittany— Se supone que en San Valentín debes estar feliz, es puro amor.

—No cuando estás sola...

—No estás sola, estoy contigo.

—Me refiero al hecho de estar sin ningún tipo de relación de pareja —dijo cortante— ¿No deberías estar con Boca de Trucha?

—¿Te refieres a Sammy? —la latina asintió— Ya no estamos juntos. Terminamos hace tres semanas...

Santana abrió los ojos como platos ante semejante sorpresa.

—Él dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, y yo creí que sentía lo mismo por él —la rubia hizo una pausa— Y entonces me di cuenta de que lo quiero demasiado, pero como mi amigo. Ya sabes, ambos somos rubios y nuestros cerebros funcionan igual.

Santana sonrió ante la dulzura con la que Brittany relataba los hechos. Definitivamente, seguía amándola y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

—Te extraño Santy —confesó Brittany.

El corazón de la morena se detuvo. Miró fijamente a la rubia, y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó inocentemente Brittany.

—Es sólo que me doy cuenta de lo idiota que he sido todo este tiempo —suspiró— No sabes cuánto te he extrañado yo también.

—Tú no eres idiota, en todo caso, eso lo sería yo —dijo la rubia.

—Claro que no Britt Britt —la aludida sonrió ante ese apodo— Tú eres la persona más inteligente, dulce y hermosa de este mundo. La única persona a la cual podré amar en mi vida...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Brittany tenía envuelta a Santana entre sus brazos. La morena lloraba en el cuello de la rubia, empapándola completamente con sus lágrimas.

—Perdóname Britt —suplicó Santana.

—Claro que te perdono San, siempre te perdonaría —sonrió dulcemente— Y tú perdóname a mí por haber estado con Sam.

—Eso fue mi culpa, por no saber cuidar lo que es mío —miró a la rubia a los ojos— ¿Tú eres mía, cierto?

—Siempre —contestó Brittany— ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

—Claro.

—Extrañe tus dulces besos de chica, ¿me darías uno para recordar el Día de San Valentín del año pasado?

Santana no respondió, tan sólo se abalanzó sobre los labios de su rubia. Esta vez, los recuerdos sobre el 14 de febrero pasado le trajeron alegría y demasiada dicha.

Los minutos pasaban, pero para las chicas parecían que fueran tan sólo segundos. Los besos transmitían toda la añoranza y el amor que sentían.

—Te amo Brittany Pierce, jamás dejé de hacerlo —susurró Santana sobre los labios de la rubia— ¿Quieres volver a empezar con esta tonta latina enamorada locamente de ti?

—Claro que sí Santana Lopez. Te amo —contestó Brittany, antes de dejar otro beso en los labios de la morena.

Y después de todo, no fue una mala idea volver a Lima. Dicen que el hogar es donde el corazón está, y el hogar de Santana está donde sea que Brittany esté.


End file.
